Healing the Heartbreak
by Call-Me-Jim
Summary: The only girl Cliff's ever liked is getting married to that new farmer, and he's feeling a little less then himself. Luckily, his roommate is there to help with the heartache. Gray/x/Cliff. Rating will go up as chapters are added c:


Notes: I do not own Harvest Moon: MFOMT. Actually, I do own the game (and every other Harvest Moon game ever made) but I don't own the actual story/characters/etc. You get what I mean. Cliff/x/Gray has to be the cutest pairing ever (next to Rick and Kai). Cliff himself is already adorable, and Gray is just so broody. They go together really well xD Lemme know how this came out, since it's my first fanfic c:

*Enjoy*

Gray walked into the inn, tired and sweaty from a day of being yelled at by his grandfather. He walked lazily up to the counter to ask Doug what was for dinner that night, but got distracted by a pile of hair pooled onto a table beside him. As Gray got closer, he realized the hair was actually his roommate Cliff; his head slumped over in defeat.

Gray was never the kind of person to butt into other people's problems, so he cooley made his way by his roommate, heading for the bar.

He heard a soft sigh followed by a whimper emanate from the figure and stopped, lowering his head. He waited for another sound, and when there wasn't one, he continued on his way. When he reached the bar, he pulled up and stool and plopped down, taking off his cap and laying it on the bar in front of him.

"Hi there Gray, what'll you have?" Doug, the innkeeper, asked. Gray shrugged and mumbled "Whatever…" Doug rolled his eyes and went to the back to fetch whatever they had currently on the stove. Gray kept his back rigid, doing his best not to look back. He heard a small sob and finally gave in, turning his stool around and eyeing Cliff.

The boy had his head tucked into the crook of one arm, his hands balled tightly into fists. His hair, usually up in a smooth ponytail, lay about his frame. Gray wondered silently to himself what could make someone so upset. He heard another soft sob and sighed, turning back towards the bar. Whatever it was, he didn't want to get involved. Bad things **always** happen when you go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong.

Doug came back with a plate of curry and placed it in front of Gray. Gray grimaced down at the plate. Curry wasn't his favorite dish, but at least it was something. His grandfather had made him skip lunch and rework a tool he had accidentally made a mistake on. Doug set another plate beside Gray and looked around him to Cliff.

"Cliff? I made your favorite tonight. I set your plate by Gray, try to eat something ok?" Doug's expression was worried. Cliff just sighed in response and waved his hand at Doug as a signal for 'thank you'. Doug's solemn blue eyes fell on Gray.

"Poor kid…he's had a real rough day…" Doug started. He gazed at Gray expectantly, waiting for him to ask what had happened. Gray merely 'hmph'd', so Doug just continued on his own.

"That new farmer, Jack, just stopped by and asked Ann for her hand in marriage. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my daughter is happy and building her future…but Cliff there…" Doug motioned with his head, his eyes going sad. "Well…he really had a thing for Ann…Has had, for some time. He's taking it…pretty hard." Doug finished. His eyes had never left Cliff's small figure, and even Gray felt a small tug on his heart.

"Poor guy…" Gray thought. "That's why I don't deal with girls…too much of a hassle. Girls are too fickle."

Doug filled two glasses full of beer and set them beside Gray.

"Maybe…Maybe you can get him to eat a little something Gray. He hasn't eaten anything all day, and it's getting close to 7 now." Doug said. He pushed the glasses closer to Gray. Gray sighed and opened his mouth, ready to decline Doug's kind offer; until he heard a soft whimper behind him. Gray growled and stood up, grabbing his and Cliff's plates and the two glasses. He stormed over to where Cliff was sitting and threw the food down beside him.

"Here." He said plainly. Cliff raised his head a little, his large brown eyes meeting Grays cold blue ones. Cliff merely stared at him for a moment, before mumbling 'thanks' and laying his head back on his arm. Gray looked back at Doug, who motioned for him to continue. Gray sighed heavily and sat down in the chair beside Cliff. Cliff raised his head in alarm and looked over at Gray.

"Don't get excited…Doug wanted me to make you eat. He's worried about you." Gray said, matter-of-factly. Cliff merely nodded and returned to sulking.

"So…I heard about what…happened." Gray began. He wasn't good at this whole, talking-to-people-about-their-feelings thing. He took a deep swig of his beer and set it down with a satisfied 'aah'. Cliff looked up, just noticing the glass beside him. He picked it up slowly, and raised it to his lips, tipping it up and swallowing as much as he could. Gray could tell he'd been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy underneath. In all honesty, he looked like hell. Cliff set the glass down with a 'thud' and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Yeah…well…As long as she's….happy…" Cliff muttered. Gray could hear a slight choke in his voice and hoped he didn't start crying again. Much to Gray's distaste though, he did.

"I just…I just thought we had a future together…she went to the Moon-Viewing festival with me…We even kissed! She kissed me right on my lips…it was so soft and gentle…" Cliff continued, between his tears. Gray tried to keep the disgusted look off his face. Why was he telling him all this stuff?! Cliff finished off the rest of his beer and slammed the empty glass down onto the table.

"You know I've never drank before?! Ever! She's making me do this! She's brought me down to this level…" Cliff muttered. His words were already starting to slur together.

"Shit, he's a total greenhorn…" Gray thought, grimacing down at his plate. Cliff stood up, motioning toward Doug.

"More beers for me and my buddy Doug! We're going to talk all about the trouble with women!" Cliff bellowed, causing Gray's face to become crimson. Thankfully, they were the only two customers in the inn at the moment.

"Since when am I his buddy?" Gray thought. "I knew getting involved would just be a pain in the ass…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, they heard the clock chime 10 and Doug clear his throat. Gray looked over at him, and he pointed to the stairs, as a sign that it was time for the two of them to get going. Gray nodded and glanced down at the table. On his side was an empty plate, two empty glasses, and four full ones. On Cliff's side, there was a full plate, and six empty glasses. Gray smirked slightly.

"Drinking six glasses his first time and not eating…he's gonna feel that later."

"What're you smiling at..?" Cliff muttered. He stared at Gray, his brown eyes looked lazy and fluid, barely opened. Gray shook his head and got up, heading for the stairs.

"Wh-Where're ya go…going?!" Cliff muttered, slamming his head back onto the table. Gray continued to head for the stairs.

"Gray, you can't just leave him there." Doug replied. Gray glared over at Doug.

"You were the one that offered him the drink. **And** brought him more when he ran out." Gray replied. Doug shook his head.

"I was just trying to make the boy feel better. I've gotta go clean up the kitchen and get tomorrows breakfast out. So, if you want breakfast tomorrow, I suggest you do the neighborly thing and help your roommate to his room." Doug replied cooley. With that, he turned and disappeared behind the kitchen doors. Gray growled. He trudged back over to where Cliff was sitting and threw and arm around him, yanking him up off the seat.

"W-Whoa!" Cliff yelled, as Gray threw his arm around his waist. He pulled Cliff's arm around his shoulder and held it there, pulling him along towards the stairs.

"You-You're really…strong…" Cliff commented. Gray grimaced, but said nothing.

"That's why I liked her you know…Ann, I mean…She was so strong and she wasn't like a girl…" Cliff continued. Gray ignored him as he tried to help him up the first step. Cliff leaned over and laid his head on Gray's shoulder.

"I was never strong…I knew if I had a wife I probably couldn't protect her or help her the way everyone else in this village could…But Ann didn't need help…I guess that's the only reason I liked her so much…" Cliff muttered. His breath caught Gray's neck and made him shiver slightly. They were almost to the top of the stairs, if they could just make it to the room Gray could dump Cliff on his bed and try to get some sleep.

"When it all came down to it…" Cliff continued. They had made it to the top, now all Gray had to do was drag Cliff over to the room. "I guess…I just really…" Gray drug the mumbling figure over to the door, fishing the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and swung it open, dragging Cliff inside and over to his bed. "I guess…I just really…wanted to be with a guy…" Cliff commented, as Gray set him down on his bed. Gray's eyes widened in surprise and he gaped at Cliff, who had curled up into a ball and was now lightly snoring.

"That…was probably the booze talking…" Gray thought to himself. He turned to his own bed and sat down, unlacing his boots and unzipping his jumpsuit. He untied the handkerchief around his neck and threw it on his nightstand. He climbed into bed, sighing as the cool covers touched his warm skin. He heard a soft giggle beside him and turned to see Cliff's drunken smile, his eyes still closed tight.

"What a weirdo…" Gray mumbled. He reached over and switched off the light, yawning slightly and letting sleep catch him.

Notes: That's Chapter One C: I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that they were even a little bit in character. Poor Cliff ;w; Getting dumped hurts. Especially if it's for a farmer -w- Chapter Two will be up soon! Read and Review please! Tell me what you think!


End file.
